Avatar: The Tale of the Tsuyoi (Book 1: Fire and Air)
by UnleashTheDinosaurs
Summary: After the reign of Korra, the next Avatar should be a 33 year old Earth Nation man. But now there's a new evil trying to take over all of the Nations and no one can find the next Avatar. So what does a young member of the Republic City Ballet, who can't find any emotion in her dancing have to do with all this? Rated T for mild violence and course language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Need

**Yay! I finally got this story up!**

**This is my very first Fanfiction, so please, R&R**

**Just so you know, I really only watched Avatar: The Last Airbender. I basically scanned The Legend of Korra. So if there are any problems revolving around the original story line, I apologize in advance.**

**This story is rated T for some course language, and mild violence.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor The Legend of Korra. I do however own all of the characters in this story.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Around 20 ballerinas dance around a tall, beautiful young dancer that goes by the name, Izumi.

…

Actually this story has nothing to do with Izumi. She isn't even really a _side _character, and she probably won't be mentioned anytime past this chapter. No, our story is about a 21 year old core member whose standing in the back. Her name is Koki. While this is usually a boy's name, it represents her very well. Her long black hair is slicked straight back into a perfectly shaped bun. Her pale green eyes reflect the tall ceiling lights as she stares around the room. She fiddles with her pale fingers as she waits for the music to return so she can continue to dance.

"That will be all for today." Hisoka spoke loudly after the long hours of rehearsal. He had short dark hair and dark brown eyes. Hisoka jerked his head telling Koki to come over. Koki gathered her things and slowly walked over to Hisoka.

"You're doing quite well. Keep it up." Hisoka complemented, putting a hand on Koki's shoulder.

"_Oh yeah, I'm doing soooo great. _So do you want to remind me why my contract for a **_core member _**was renewed last week?" Koki replied, her voice dripping with saracasm and annoyance. Hisoka sighed.

"You just don't have that performance quality yet. Koki you're such a beautiful dancer, but when you're on stage, your face just goes blank. You need to find some emotion with your dancing." Hisoka informed Koki wisely. Koki just snarled.

"Whatever, _**dad**_." Koki said walking out the door. She had this '_Performance' _talk with her dad so many times; it started to become a daily thing. And every time he brought it up she always replied the same way, snarled or scoffed then said, _"Whatever, dad."_

Koki swung open the door to her room and slammed it behind her.

"He is the most annoying person ever! I mean like, _if I'm sooooo great_ then why didn't you make me a principal, A soloist! I dunno, something! He's like, _'you need some emotion when you dance'. _Some emotion? I have emotion when I dance, cause I'm always annoyed with you! Y'know, I think the part that really gets me is when he tells me I'm just, _oh so amazing_, yet keeps me in the back of the core. He is just like-UGH!" Koki exclaimed to her roommate angrily as she placed her clothes in her drawer.

"Relax Koki." Yumi said calmly, not even really paying attention. Koki had this speech almost every night. "You'll probably feel better in the morning. And tomorrow's our day off so you can have a break."

Yumi was a beautiful, elegant young lady. She is a 22 year old principal at the Republic City Ballet. She had long, light brown waves that rested against the fluffy pillow on her bed. Her light brown eyes were scanning the pages of her book that she was quietly reading.

"Yeah, I guess…" Koki said, slipping on her pj's. Yeah, she wore pj's that has cute, adorable sushi people on it. Deal with it. "Can I turn the light out?"

Yumi settled into her bed. "Yep."

Koki turned off the light and climbed up the ladder to the upper bunk. Soon enough they were both asleep.

* * *

_Avatar…_

_The world needs you…_

_Koki sat at the end of a long wooden table staring off into the darkness. A small light appears and it slowly fades into an averaged height old lady. _

"_Avatar…how are you?" The lady asked politely. There was a long pause._

"_Uh… Are you talking to me?" Koki asked confused, scanning the room._

"_You are the Avatar, aren't you?" _

"..._No?" _

"_Ah, you don't know yet…Allow me to explain, I am Avatar Korra. And you my friend, are the next Avatar." _

"_Uh-huh. Cause I'm a 33 year old man from the Earth nation." Koki said sarcastically. "That doesn't even make sense; the next Avatar should be an earth bender, And a boy. Do I look like that to you? I'm not even a fire bender for goodness sake."_

"_I know it all doesn't make sense yet, but trust me it will. Watch." Avatar Korra said as she placed a candle on the table. Koki stared at the candle for a while when suddenly, with Koki's intense stare, its flames grew bigger and bigger._

"_That doesn't prove anything!" Koki said taking her eyes off of the candle to give a glare towards Korra. Korra didn't reply, instead she pours some drops of water onto the table. Koki stared at the water as the drops started to circle around each other. After, Korra put some rocks on the table. Koki stared at the rocks as they started to shake._

"_This is just a dream!" Koki shouted closing her eyes. Korra put a hand on her shoulder._

"_Not a dream, it's a vision. Go to the fields tomorrow at noon. There you shall start your quest." Korra explained._

* * *

Koki woke up with a start. She scanned the room quickly then sighed. She checked her clock and realized she had slept in. _11:29_

"That was a weird dream…" Koki said climbing down the bunk bed. "Oh wait, '_It's not a dream, it's a vision.'" _Koki corrected herself sarcastically in a deep voice. She checked to see if Yumi was still there but she had already left for the day. Koki stared at the ground for a bit then quickly changed and ran out the door.

_It's just a dream… _Koki thought to herself as she crossed the road. _It's just an extremely weird dream, that's all… So why am I going to the field? It's not like anything is going to be there, just stupid romantic couples. _Even so, Koki still made her way towards the large field that was across the street from Republic City Ballet.

Just as Koki approached the field, she spotted a young girl, (about her age), sitting beside a large oak tree. Koki was curious as she walked up to her slowly.

"Umm…Sup?" Koki asked approaching the girl.

"EEK!" The girl shrieked falling backwards. The girl looked up slowly locking eye contact with Koki. The girl had shoulder length, blonde hair with a few strands hanging in her face. She wore a dark purple summer dress with a lighter shade of purple belt. She had dark green eyes that reflected the bright sun.

"Spazzy much?" Koki asked in a cool, monotone voice.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Why in Aang's name would I hurt you?" Koki asked extremely confused with a hint of annoyance.

"Cause…You're the Avatar?"

"I'm not the Avatar! Why do people keep telling me that?! And even if I was why would I hurt you? You seem kinda useless..."

"Because I used to work for _**The Tsuyoi**_…" Koki merely stared at her with a blank expression. "You didn't know that?"

"No I didn't. Who the hell is a Tsuyoi?"

* * *

After hours of explaining, Koki finally got some information out of the young girl. Her name was Choko and she came from a world called _**The Daburu Sekai. **_She came here because the "Avatar" of her world which is called, The Tsuyoi, is planning to kill the Avatar to become ruler of both worlds. Choko recently got fired from her job of working with The Tsuyoi, so she came to warn the Avatar.

"Well that was an intense story…" Koki responded after listening to Choko's story.

"So, you don't know that you're the Avatar?" Choko asked innocently.

"I'm not! I can't bend an element for the life of me!" Koki responded, quite annoyed that everyone thought she was the Avatar.

Suddenly there was a large roar. Both girls quickly turned their heads and saw a giant swarm of **_weird creatures_** attacking the Republic City Ballet? _What the hell?_

"Dad!" Koki shouted as she ran towards the building. Choko followed Koki.

* * *

As they ran towards the ballet building, they bumped into Yumi and another young boy who was around Yumi's age. He had perfectly sweeped, dark brown hair and was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans. Yumi was wearing a red summer dress, with her hair in two half up-half down ponytails on either said of her head. Two long stands of hair in the front was wrapped in long pink ribbons.

"Sup?" Koki asked Yumi and the boy calmy.

"Oh you know, just getting attacked by these random alien animals." Yumi responded.

Suddenly a large **_badgermole/rhino_** noticed the group of four and started walking towards them. They were nervously taking slow steps back away form the badgermolerhino. Suddenly the _badger-mole-rhino-thingy (_As Koki called it), jumped up to attack the group when the boy used airbending to blow the attacker away. Choko and Yumi stared at him dreamily while Koki ran off to find some sort of weapon.

The boy kept using his airbending to keep these alien creatures from attacking. Koki looked around for a weapon to use until she finally found a metal pole and ran in to attack. The earth rumbled and Choko tripped back on to her back and crawled into a corner of a building as a hungry boar/hippopotamus cornered her into the wall. Choko screamed in fear as the boar/hippopotamus lifted its claw to attack. The airbending boy jumped in front of Choko just in time and used his airbending blow the badgermole away. The boy turned around and put out his hand to help Choko up.

"I don't think I introduced myself, the name's Akiyo." Akiyo said giving her a big cheesy grin. Yes, Akiyo was definitely handsome, and cute.

"I-I'm Choko…" Choko stuttered, feeling a large flush on her cheeks.

Koki dropped the pole she was holding with a huff then jumped towards the badgermole-rhino, using a powerful firebending blow making the badgermole-rhino, and all the other creatures run away towards the field and far away from the city. Everyone surrounded Koki and Akiyo cheering. Akiyo waved to everyone with a happy grin on his face. Koki ignored the cheers and stared at her hands. _How did she do that? She wasn't supposed to be a firebender!_

Yumi pushed though the crowd and jumped into Akiyo's arms and gave quick peck on the lips. Choko blinked a few times.

"Oh… You two are together?

* * *

_**"Damn you!"** Said a large booming voice from a man that sound like he was in his late 20's. _

_**"If it wasn't for Hisoka she'd be dead by now..." **The older man stated. ___

* * *

Akiyo and Yumi sat beside each other on Yumi's bed looking up at Koki. Choko leaned against the wall and stared at Yumi, envying her.

"I didn't know you could firebend!" Akiyo said to Koki excitedly.

"I didn't know either…" Koki responded.

"Hey, you never introduced us to your friend." Yumi pointed out.

"Oh yeah, this is Choko. She's some weird space chick from another world and she works for this other Avatar… Or used too." Koki said with a smirk. Choko sighed at Koki's horrible explanation.

Choko explained everything and how Koki was the next Avatar. After her long story Akiyo and Yumi we're just speechless.

"Okay, for the last time I'm _not _the Avatar!" Koki said angrily at Choko.

"You did firebend today…" Akiyo pointed out.

"So maybe I'm a firebender, but I am by no means the Avatar." Koki responded angrily

"Come on! Don't you think i'd be cool to be the Avatar? You should at least try bending some elements." Choko pleaded. Koki crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She looked down at her feet then finally spoke.

"No thanks."

"Why not? Being the Avatar would be amazing! Everyone would love you!" Yumi chirped in excitedly.

"No. Because, if I'm the Avatar I'll have to travel n' stuff and learn all this, fancy bending. I don't want to leave, I like it here. I like dancing and I like what I'm doing right now." Koki responded. There was a long pause.

"Are you sure you're happy?" Yumi asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm happy!" Koki said angrily.

"No, you're not. Every day after rehearsal you come back to our dorm angry about your father... Maybe this is what you need: A break."

Everyone stared at Koki, waiting for an answer. There was a long awkward pause until Choko broke the silence.

"Please? I know a place where you can try waterbending. Pretty please? The world _needs_ you!" Choko pleaded again.

…

"No."

_**Avatar...**_

_**We need you...**_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! You can probably guess who will join the new, "Gang". **

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet

**Aaahh! Sorry for not updating!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor The Legend of Korra. I do however own most, if not all of the characters in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Koki stated, walking beside Choko down the streets of Republic City. The city has changed a lot since the rein of Aang, and even Korra. Republic city was starting to make taller buildings that were usually made out of fine glass. Now all empty lands would somehow be destroyed and turned into another business building. Every piece of green land in the republic city was non-existent except for the large meadow that stood across from the Republic City Ballet.

Koki's long wavy black hair flowed in the wind as many cars sped past. She was now wearing a regular white t-shirt with a red vest. Koki wore free flowing shorts that feel right above the knees and different neon coloured high tops.

"So...Um, anything from Avatar Korra telling us why Republic city was attacked?" Choko asked. Choko was wearing her usual purple dress with a dark purple belt and light purple flats. Choko had her light blonde hair in a half up, half down hair style.

"Nope… I guess weird things happen..." Koki responded. There was a long silent pause between them.

"So… um…Are Akiyo and Yumi…Y'know...Together?" Choko asked, hoping Koki would respond with a "no" even though she knew it was highly unlikely.

"You couldn't figure that out? They're like the definition of_ PDA_."

"What?"

"_Public Display of Affection."_

"So, h-he's not single then?"

"Well, let see. Usually, when someone is in a relationship they're _not single." _ Koki responded sarcastically. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason!" Choko answered a little too quickly. Koki was staring at Choko with a disgusted look and wasn't watching where she was going. Koki's body had collided with someone else's and suddenly found herself on the ground surrounded by… Seal _jerky_?

"I-I'm so sorry!" A boy around her said, also on the ground. The two had bumped into each other and fell onto the ground. "Oh no! My seal jerky!" The boy shouted.

"Relax, it's just jerky." Koki commented.

"This is not just jerky! It's _extremely delicious amazing super amesome tasty and rare _seal jerky from the North Pole." The boy responded trying to sound smart. Koki instantly picked up one of the pieces of jerky from the ground and ate it in one bite.

"Gross…" Choko commented.

"THIS IS SO GOOD!" Koki exclaimed. She definitely had a love for food. Any kind of food.

"Told ya! Oh! I'm Ryuu by the way." Ryuu said with a large smile as he carried himself off the ground.

"Koki." Koki responded. "Soooo, you're from the North Pole?"

"Yep! Are you from around here?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah, I'm a ballerina at the Ember Island Ballet."

"R-really?!" Ryuu asked excitedly. Koki nodded with a questionable look on her face. Ryuu paused for a moment, and then spoke again.

"Well… Since you ruined all of my jerky….and you're a ballerina…."

"That was your fault by the way. But, keep going..." Koki asked, wanting him to continue.

"Maybe you could hook me up with some tickets for _'Love of the Fire Nation'_ this weekend?" Ryuu stated/asked.

"Uh, no."

"w-well, Why not? I mean, you _did _spill all of my _extremely delicious amazing super amesome tasty and rare _seal jerky"

"Because I don't just hand out tickets to random tourist. Plus that jerky probably only cost around 5 bronze coins. Am I right?" Koki said, smart-alecky. Ryuu paused.

"…Well yeah… Okay, look the reason why I want the tickets is because it's my girlfriend's birthday and she really, reaaaalllly, reeeeeaaaalllly wants to see the show!" Ryuu replied sounding desperate, almost whine-y.

"Awwwwwh, that's so sweet!" Choko commented.

"Y'know, the tickets are quite expensive… If you want them so bad you'd have to do something else for me." Koki said.

"Wait a second! You said you were from the North Pole right?" Choko asked. Ryuu nodded. "Are you, by any chance, a waterbender?"

"Well I'm not amazing, but I am a waterbender!" Ryuu said with a grin on his face.

"Perfect! You could teach Koki how to waterbend!"

"Okay no, I'm not learning waterbending from _Jerky _over here." Koki said pointing to Ryuu.

"_Jerky_?!"_  
_

(Line)

"…" Koki sighed as she dripped her now bare feet into the water. She flinched slightly at the contact between the water and her toes, but then finally dipped her feet into the water. "I can't believe I'm learning waterbending from Jerky…"

"For the last time, my name is Ryuu. Not jerky." Ryuu huffed angrily. Koki just rolled her eyes.

Choko sat on a rock nearby and started to read a book she had brought. The title was _"The Supuritto"._

"Okay, let's start with a regular stance." Ryuu said, going into a regular waterbending stance. "Do what I'm doing…"

Koki tried to follow what he was doing. "Like this?" She asked, but Ryuu got distracted quite easily and wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Ooo! Look!" Ryuu said pointing to a large waterfall.

"What? It's a waterfall."

"Yeah… A really big one with pointy rocks at the bottom…" Ryuu stated. "Wanna dive down it?"

"Okay!" She responded excitedly. And they ran off into a cave that leads to the top of the waterfall. Meanwhile, Choko after a few minutes realized she couldn't hear their splashing anymore. she looked up from her book and asked, "How's it going?"

Choko couldn't see them anywhere, and then sighed. "You guys…." She whined.

* * *

Choko finally sees Koki and Ryuu, and they're _jumping off of a waterfall?_

Koki and Ryuu dive down the waterfall, screaming and _Woo_-ing as they splashed into the water. Koki and Ryuu climbed out of the water laughing.

"That was awesome!" Koki exclaimed.

"Totally!" Ryuu agreed, smiling like a dork.

"Okay, c'mon guys. Back to work." Choko said walking back to her book.

A few hours passed. Choko didn't look up from her book the whole time because she knew if she did, she'd only be disappointed by Ryuu and Koki's dissapointing work ethic. The whole time, all she could hear was laughing, sceaming, cheering, and splashing. They had done that been in the water all up until sundown. Choko sighed, and then decided to close her book and see what Koki had learned…If she actually learned anything...

"Um, Koki we should really be getting back." Choko said walking over to the edge of the water. "So what did you learn?"

"Oh, lots! Look!" Koki said excitedly as she lifted an extremely small drop of water. Choko just stared with a blank face. Then Choko sighed.

"By this rate you'll never learn water bending!" Choko exclaimed. "This whole lesson thing was a complete waste of time."

"I don't think so. I haven't had this much fun since I was little." Koki said as she put an arm around Ryuu's shoulder while Ryuu did the same. Koki turned to Ryuu.

"So… two tickets to '_Love of the Fire Nation'_ this weekend?" Koki asked with a smile on her face. Ryuu just smiled.

* * *

Koki walked out of the building in her large sweater, sweat pants and a large dance bag over her shoulder. She had just finished her performance of _'Love of the Fire Nation' _with Ryuu, Ryuu's girlfriend, and Choko in the audience.

"Heyyy! Koki!" Ryuu shouted, running towards her. A young girl with short auburn hair that was slicked back with a light blue headband followed him. Koki turned to face him.

"Hey! How did you like the show?" Koki asked.

"It was amaaaaazing! Oh, this is my girlfriend, Hatsumi!" Ryuu said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. Hatsumi flashed an award winning smile.

"Hi!" Hatsumi said. Koki just flashed a glare at Hatsumi. _Can anyone be more fakey-fake?_

"I'll go to the car." Hatsumi said to Ryuu and planted a kiss on his cheek before walking away.

"That's your girlfriend?" Koki asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Ryuu replied dreamily. There was long awkward pause before Ryuu finally spoke.

"So, Choko told me you're the Avatar." Ryuu stated. "But you won't learn your elements."

"Did she tell you that maybe her constant nagging is getting on my nerves" Koki said with her usual sarcastic voice.

"I just don't see why you wouldn't want to be the Avatar..."

"Ugh. Look, I'm just happy where I am now."

"Really?"

"What do you mean 'Really'?"

"It's just that… On stage… You never smiled… And I know that it's your character but…Even when you bowed for the audience…" Ryuu trailed off.

"You wouldn't know anything! You're just some random guy from the North Pole!" Koki said, her voice dripping with annoyance. "Why you come back when you're a professional ballerina for the Republic City Ballet and then tell me all my flaws."

"Look, I know it's kinda out of place for me to say anything but I'm just telling you the truth…" Ryuu spoke quietly. He realized Koki had a short temper. "Just think about it alright?"

Ryuu started to walk away.

"Asshole!" Koki shouted to him.

(Line)

It was the next performance of _'Love of the Fire Nation'_ and Koki was standing on stage waiting for her turn to bow. Koki stared up into the audience. The stage lights reflected in her light green eyes. Her feet, placed in classical position. Koki was replaying her conversation with Ryuu in her head. _Bitch please, of course I'm happy!_

Koki stepped forward along with the other girls and curtsied for the audience. Then she looked up and tried to smile…

But she couldn't.

She just couldn't smile.

_Maybe he's right, _

_Maybe I'm not happy._

_**Avatar…**_

_**We meet you**_

* * *

_**I hope you liked Ryuu! From this point on the actual plot should unfold :)**_

_**Thank you for the review! It's just one but I really do appreciate it! **_


End file.
